


My Sacrifice

by ijm0204



Series: Soulmate [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijm0204/pseuds/ijm0204
Summary: Every human being has someone destined for them. Some call it fate if the destined two meets, but for others, it could be the start of something even fate can't control.or Jeongin is a shaman who is in love with his best friend who is as straight as a ruler and currently has a girlfriend





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

"I can't live without her," Hyunjin said while balling his eyes out crying. "I know it's hard to accept but you have to move on," Changbin said while consoling his distraught best friend. "Actually, there is a way to revive her," Changbin's boyfriend Felix suddenly said. He was apparently busy with his phone searching the net for whatever when he suddenly remembered what his friend Jisung told him about shaman's being able to revive the dead.

 

"Are you serious?" Hyunjin exclaimed. "Well, you see Jisung's boyfriend Minho died and he hired some shaman to revive him," Felix started. "I was with him when the ritual was performed and saw Minho revived with my own two eyes." he continued. "Let's say that it's possible baby, where do you propose us to find a shaman at this modern age?" Changbin questioned. "I think I have an address here somewhere," Felix said rummaging inside his wallet. "Oh! Found it, here," he said handling a piece of paper over to Hyunjin.

 

I know this address...

 

"Aren't you going to the wake? She's your best friend's girlfriend, right?" Seungmin said as he sat beside a lying Jeongin on his bed. "First, you are my best friend; second, I know your single and you don't like girls at all," Jeongin retorted. "It's been like what, two years? Haven't you moved on from him yet?" Seungmin said with a sigh. "I know I'm being pathetic, but he was my person, he was my everything," Jeongin replied.

 

"Innie, everything will be easier if you just find someone who loves you the way that you should be loved," Seungmin said. "I know, thank you for putting up with me," Jeongin said as he reached for Seungmin's hand lightly squeezing, and then placing a soft kiss on it. "I'll wait for you until you're ready," Seungmin said placing a kiss on Jeongin's forehead.

 

It was mid-day when they received some unexpected guest. Seungmin opened the door and was greeted by a stupidly smiling freckled boy. "Do I know you?" Seungmin asked confused. "No, but I'm looking for a certain shaman," Felix answered. Seungmin squinted his eyes when he noticed the person a.k.a Hyunjin standing behind the freckled boy. "We don't know any shaman, you got the wrong house," he said with as much venom as he could muster. He was about to slam the door on their faces when Hyunjin stopped it, "Please, I really need help," he said.

 

"Minnie baby what's taking you too long," Jeongin said approaching the said boy giving him a back hug. "Who are you talking to?" he added but froze on the spot when he laid his eyes on Hyunjin. "No one important," Seungmin answered finally slamming the door shut.

 

He immediately faced Jeongin afterwards and checked if he's okay. "I'm fine; I just didn't expect to see him after 2 years"

 

_I was February 04, 2016; Jeongin can still remember clearly how he suddenly had the courage to tell Hyunjin that he likes him via text._

**_Innie_ **

_I need to tell you something._

**_Jinnie_ **

_What's it about?_

**_Innie_ **

_I think I like like you. I know you're straight and all and I'm not expecting anything._

_I just felt the need to get this out of my chest._

_I'll accept it if you don't want to be friends with me anymore._

_I'll avoid you if that is what you want._

**_Jinnie_ **

_Seen_

 

_The next day Jeongin deliberately avoided Hyunjin and the latter did the same, until..._

**_Jinnie_ **

_Do you like me like you like Seungmin?_

**_Innie_ **

_I don't know._

_What I feel for you is stronger than what I feel for him._

_It's like you're my person, the one I want to protect and cherish the most,_

**_Jinnie_ **

_I can't reciprocate how you feel for me._

_But I don't want anything to change between us._

_I don't want you to avoid me or anything._

**_Innie_ **

_If that is your decision, then I respect it._

 

_Even though Hyunjin said that he doesn't want anything to change, Jeongin still distant himself from the former whenever he can. He stopped having lunch with their group of friends making an excuse from having to finish something to forgetting his lunch money or someone else asking him to lunch and makes sure to avoid him on the lockers, going straight home once school is out. It was all good for about a month until Hyunjin cornered him on his way home. So there they were, Jeongin’s back on the wall, shoulders trapped between Hyunjin’s arms. “You’re avoiding me,” Hyunjin deadpanned. “I’m not avoiding you, I’m just busy,” Jeongin answered with the straightest face he can muster. He wiggled his way out of Hyunjin’s trap and was about to leave when Hyunjin spoke again, “I don’t want us to be this way,” sadness evident in his voice, “I don’t want to lose you,’ he added. “You won’t lose me, just give me some time,” he said without looking back._

 

“Please I need your help,” Hyunjin begged from the other side of the door. “It’s okay Minnie, I’m okay, I think it’s time for me to stop avoiding him,” Jeongin said. “Just stay by my side,” he added to which Seungmin nodded as he reached for the doorknob. “Get in,” Seungmin said. They went straight to the living room once Felix and Hyunjin got inside the house. “What do you need?” Jeongin asked holding Seungmin hands on his own. “Felix told me a shaman can bring the dead back to life,” Hyunjin began. “So you basically want to revive your dead girlfriend with Jeongin’s help?” Seungmin retorted incredulously. “I… I didn’t know he was the shaman, I’m sorry,” Hyunjin said apologetically. Seungmin scoffed and was about to retaliate when Jeongin squeezed his hands and said, “I’ll think about it, when did she die?” he asked. “Two days ago,” Hyunjin answered avoiding eye contact. “Leave your contact number, I’ll get back to you in two days tell her family not to touch the body until then,” Jeongin said standing up going to his and Seungmin’s shared room. Once Hyunjin gave Seungmin his contact info they were ushered out of the house without another word.

 

Seungmin found Jeongin lying on his bed when he entered their room, he was trying to decipher Jeongin’s emotion but the latter has a poker face plastered. “Baby, talk to me,” Seungmin said taking Jeongin’s hands on his own. “Do you trust me?” Jeongin suddenly asked. “Of course baby, I trust you with all my being,” Seungmin answered. There was silence between the two of them for a few moments until Jeongin broke it. “I’ll do his request and settle things between us, then I’ll come back to you. I want to leave this place and spend the rest of my life with you,” Jeongin said. “Then I’ll wait for you,” Seungmin said placing a soft kiss on Jeongin’s lips.

 

The next day Jeongin asked to meet Hyunjin at a coffee shop at the mall near their place. They were seating across each other as tension thickens around them. “I have a condition before I do your request,” Jeongin finally said breaking the tension between them. “I’ll do anything, I know it's not right for me to ask you for help…” Hyunjin started. “You don’t have to explain anything,” Jeongin cut him off. “I’ll do your request, but afterwards you will not look for me again, you will not ask what happened to me, and you will forget all about me,” Jeongin said. “What? Jeongin you’re one of my best friends, I can’t possibly just forget about you,” Hyunjin complained. “If you want to save your girlfriend then you’ll agree with this, I’m the only one who can help you,” Jeongin deadpanned. Hyunjin was hesitant at first but nodded nonetheless. “I have one more request,” Jeongin added. “What is it?” Hyunjin said anticipating. “I want us to spend 24 hrs together tomorrow, that will be the last time we’ll see each other,” Jeongin said. “If that is what you want,” Hyunjin answered.

 

Their 24 hours started at 10 am by meeting up at a nearby park, having brunch under the shade of a mahogany tree. Jeongin reading his lore book while eating, he already checked the book last night but decided to reread it just in case he missed something important, Hyunjin is watching Jeongin while picking on a salad he is eating. “I missed this, I missed spending time with you,” he started but stopped when he saw Jeongin staring wide-eyed at his book. “Is everything okay?” Hyunjin asked concerned. “Jeongin?” he said while shaking his shoulder when the younger didn’t answer. This took the younger out of his trance and looked at Hyunjin smiling slightly and saying everything was okay.

 

The rest of their day was spent on the bus on their way to the ocean to watch the sunset. They took off their shoes and walked along the seaside talking about anything under the sun. When night came they checked in on a nearby hotel and spent their night together eating take out chicken while watching some movie on Netflix. Hyunjin fell asleep in their third movie which happened to be “Love Simon”, Jeongin decided to carry Hyunjin towards the bed tucking him in then seated beside him, “I wish we could stay this way forever, but I know that its just a dream that would never come true, you won't see me when you wake up tomorrow, I wish I could’ve asked you for my 1st and last kiss, but I’m afraid you’ll leave me when I do. You’ll always be my person Hyunjin, I’ll always protect you and make sure you’re always happy, even if it means disregarding my own,” he said as he wipes his tears away and grabbed some spare pillow and blanket and proceeded to the sofa. Little did he know that Hyunjin heard every single word he said.

 

Hyunjin woke up the next morning alone in the hotel room with only a note left by the night table.

_Sorry for leaving without saying goodbye. I decided to start the ritual as soon as the sun shines on the horizon. It’ll probably be done by the time you get back to her._

Hyunjin immediately took a bath and rushed out of the hotel straight to the bus stop.

 

Meanwhile, Jeongin went to his brother Chan and hand him two letters explaining the situation and what he’s going to do, being a shaman himself Chan knew what the consequence of the act that his younger brother was about to do and tried to persuade him not to do it. But he wasn’t able to do anything else but to accompany his brother until the end.

 

It was midday when Hyunjin reached his girlfriends home and was immediately ushered into her room. Everyone was ecstatic as they relate the story on how a boy suddenly showed up on their doorstep saying he knows Hyunjin and that he was there on his request. They told him he asked where Hyunjin’s girlfriend room is and said that he needs everyone out except for him and the person he is with. Then after an hour or two, the older boy came out carrying the younger boy on his arm. He told them he was exhausted and to not worry and announced that the girl will need someone to attend to her needs once she wakes up. 

 

It has been 2 months since Hyunjin’s girlfriend came back, Hyunjin should be elated now that she’s back, but he knows that there is something wrong, he just can’t put his fingers around what it is. As promised Jeongin never showed himself to him and he never looked for him again until…

 

Hyunjin and his girlfriend were walking around China town looking for feng shui stuff when they came across a fortune telling place. Hyunjin was reluctant to try it at first but his girlfriend talked him into doing it. They were greeted by the fortune teller the moment they entered the shop but abruptly stopped when she laid eyes on Hyunjin’s girlfriend. “You came back from the barren lands,” the fortune teller said. “Where did you find a shaman that sacrificed themselves?” she added. “I’m sorry?” Hyunjin asked as his heart beats faster. “Didn’t you know? To free once soul from death another soul should be offered,” at that statement Hyunjin suddenly rushed out of the shop remembering something one of his girlfriends family member said "He looks dead though, he was pale like a corpse," and ran towards Jeongin’s house. He knocked furiously at their door but was greeted by a different person and was told that the previous owner left about a month ago, saying that he can no longer live in a house which holds memories of his beloved.

 

He said sorry to the new house owner and rushed to the next house where he knows he’ll find Jeongin. Once again he knocked furiously on Chan’s door and was greeted by a hand handling him a letter. He silently read the letter as tears fall freely from his eyes, halfway through the letter his knees gave up and he started to slide down the wall he was leaning on. “He loved you so much, I tried to persuade him to change his mind but he was already decided,’ Chan said, tears also falling freely from his eyes while being consoled by his boyfriend Woojin. “I should’ve given him his wish when I had the chance, I should have kissed him back then, I'm a coward, I should’ve told him how I really felt, I should’ve told him I love him.


	2. Jeongin's Letter to Hyunjin

Hyunjinie

There's probably no use for this letter, you probably wouldn't even care about what happened to me. I sincerely hope you never learn of my demise. But if ever this letter reaches you that means you still cared enough to seek the truth. First, thank you for letting me love you, I appreciated the way you didn't pushed me away after I confessed to you, for letting me call you baby even though we don't have a relationship. Thank you for being my person, for being my best friend.

I'm sorry for leaving that day without properly saying goodbye. I was afraid that I would change my mind if I stayed with you any longer. I would admit that I almost changed my mind when we were having our 1st and last date, I almost didn't want to let you go. But I know that I’m not the person who can make you happy, even though you were my happiness. I was supposed to ask for one last kiss back in the hotel room, luckily you already fell asleep, cause I’ll be harder to leave if I did and you agreed.

You have shown me how to live and you have shown me how to be truly happy. I want you to know that every time I smile, you have put it there. You make me smile when others can't, you make me feel warm when I am cold. I want you to know how much you mean to me. You are my whole world and I love you with all my heart. You are my happiness.

Remember my promise? I promised I’ll be there to make you happy until you find your real happiness and I know you already did, that’s why I don’t regret anything. I want you to know that you don’t have to feel guilty about my decision it wasn’t your fault, I could have told you the truth, but I chose not to, as promised I chose your happiness over mine. Don’t grieve over my death, I’d be sad if you do. I want to tell you to eraser all memory of me, pretend we never meet, pretend that you don’t know me at all, but I know it’s impossible, so I’ll ask this instead, it’s your turn to make a promise. Promise me that you’ll live your life happily with her, that way my sacrifice wouldn’t go in vain.

You’ll always be my person Hyunjin. I love you so much. You’re the best thing that happened to my life and I’ve realized that no matter where you are, or what you're doing, or who you're with...

I will always, honestly, truly, completely, love you.

I'll always stay in guard of your dreams, Hyunjin. Even if I’m not in them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin's Letter to Seungmin will be posted in a few days


	3. Jeongin’s Letter to Seungmin

Seungminnie

 

Remember my promise to you?

 

I’ll be waiting here…


	4. Sequel

"Are you really going to make him think that you're dead?" Chan scolded his young brother. "Hyung I'm living peacefully with Seungmin now, I'm happy with my life," Jeongin replied. "Are you really happy?" the older asked. The question clearly took the younger a back unable to immediately reply.

"I am happy hyung I should be happy, besides there's no way that Hyunjin and I will cross paths again," the younger replied, uncertain of the truth in his words himself.

"He's your soulmate you are bound to see each other one way or another," Chan said.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated


End file.
